Ben 10: Mega Alien Fury Humanity's Darkest Hour
by Benjamin Prime
Summary: I'm sorry if I'm writing this story without telling how it begins, but I promise there will be more Mega Alien Fury stories in the future. I'm planning to make it a fanfiction series, enjoy this story, more to come in the Mega Alien Fury series soon!


**Author's Warning...** **This story will contain mayhem and destruction, strong course language, and lots of violence. Those who are not over the age of 13 must not read this story!** **Plot:** **It's been 2 months since team 10 discovered Krynox's plan, but it's not all the Oceantian war monger has in store for humanity. Yumi and Alan are getting serious about their relationship, but Alan also fears for Yumi, for Krynox is targeting her once again. Its a race against time for Ben and Team 10 to save the human race, but will they and the Plumbers be enough to save planet Earth?** **And what will be humanity's fate?** **Read and find out!** **Chapter 1 Krynox Ascending Once Again**

In the pacific ocean 5 miles east off the coast of Tokyo Japan...

A shark like creature from the planet Oceantia swam in the waters of Earth's pacific ocean. Oceantian major Coral was venturing home to the ship of his commanding officer, his lord and master, of whom he was serving under. The warmonger Krynox. For many miles Coral swam, until, he reached his destination. Krynox's ship, the Black Death. The Black Death was a large ship, with a number of 15,000 personnel on board, serving their lord and master loyally. As the newly promoted major of the Oceantian Army swam around to the entrance of the vessel, a young Oceantian cadet had let him pass, and thus, Coral realized that the cadet didn't salute him.

"Why have you not saluted me, cadet?" he asked the teenage pup.

"My apologies, sir. I did not realize you were a major," the cadet replied, saluting his superior officer.

How could he not see that I have been promoted, thought Coral. Lord Krynox had done so last quadrant month! Was he not at the ceremony?

"Very well, cadet, carry on," Coral responded finally, seeing the worried expression on the cadet's face. He decided to give him a break. After all, he was a cadet!

He then added, "Our glorious leader Krynox will have an alternative solution to defeating our enemy Ben Tennyson and rebuild our home world Oceantia on this world! Keep up the excellent work, cadet."

"Yes, sir!" the cadet responded, saluting Coral once again before the commander swam off deeper into the corridors of the Black Death.

"Major Coral report to Krynox's yacht imediately," an announcement was made over the speakers of the ship's computer.

Ah, Major Coral thought. Our lord and master finally has a plan to annihilate that wretched human race.

Major Coral swam up to the door of his master.

"Come in, Major Coral," said the grim, chilling voice of Krynox before Major Coral could even knock. He entered, prideful of being his humble Major.

"You wish to see me, my liege?"

"Yes, Coral, I wish to speak with you about a few... matters, involving our most recent encounters with Tennyson and Benson."

The sinister Oceantian leader paused for a brief moment, then once again his chilling voice broke the silence.

"I've discovered just two quadrant weeks ago, that our giver of life Poseidous has convinced an entire fleet of survivors from when Oceantia fell victim of the evil sins Ben Tennyson has committed to come to this soon to be... doomed planet, and I will lead the rebirthing of Oceantia."

"By the shining starfish, Lord Krynox we are not alone, are we?" Major Coral replied astonished and excited of hearing this news.

Krynox then turned to face his second in command and replied with a grim but matter of fact voice tone, "No, we are not, Commander." He looked at the holocomputer sitting in the middle of the yacht.

"Allow me to show you a little something, Major Coral," he added.

The loyal SIC followed his master to the holocomputer as he projected a holographic image of a structure that would orbit over the Earth.

"With the stolen technology of the Highbreed, this structure shall create a beacon signal, and transmit a message to all those survivors of Ben Tennyson's crimes when they are within range of this solar system to come to invade, and the human race shall become extinct."

"I take pleasure and pride in your brilliant scheme, my lord," Major Coral sneered, knowing that his master will succeed for sure.

"And let this be the time to avenge my love, Kybrix. Yumi Naramaku shall pay for what she has done to my wife!"

As both Oceantian leaders laughed sinisterly, Krynox pulled up a holographic image of a young human girl that fought alongside their foe, Ben Tennyson, named Yumi Naramaku.


End file.
